


Darkness’s Mate

by lurking_in_the_background



Series: The Dannsair [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Belly Bump, Belly Rubs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Depression, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, the Dannsair finally decides enough is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: The King has decided that his Dannsair is so lovely that he would be the perfect mate. And seeing as his heat is approaching, he might as well get his Dannsair comfortable with an heir.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Dannsair [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual ovipostion starts in the next chapter! So stick with me. There are notes about my goblins’ biology at the end, so <.(•w•).>
> 
> Also, this takes place after chapter 6 in Whispers in the Dark, for anybody curious.

The Dannsair didn’t know how he had gotten here, but damn did he feel so good! His wrists were tied to the headboard and he was on his back, and his master was fucking him so hard that he was being shoved up and down the bed, his elbows knocking on the headboard.

The air was punched from his lungs with each thrust, and he was certain that he could see the bulge in his stomach from where his master’s cock was plumbing his insides. He moaned at the sight. He longed to reach out and feel that bulge, feel it move inside him beneath his hands, but they were tied above his neck.

His master was very close; the Dannsair could feel it. The way his master’s hips pressed flush with his, the way his master tensed and his cock swelled, and the labored breath and crushing grip. He knew his hips were going to bruise from that grip, and he shivered at the thought.

He felt his master come, and he yelped at the sudden increase in the pressure on his hips, combined with the sense of expansion in his stomach as it was filled. It felt amazing. He could die like this and be happy.

After _that night_ , his master didn’t pull out as soon as he came, and stayed inside the Dannsair, watching how his flat stomach would swell slightly with the amount of cum shot into his ass. Then, a plug was shoved into him, and he was told to sleep.

Tonight, his master smiled and rubbed the Dannsair’s belly. “Let’s try something new, tonight,” his master purred, and pulled out, only he didn’t plug the Dannsair’s gaping hole. The Dannsair whimpered in dismay as his master’s cum fled his hole and soaked the bedsheets. He felt so empty now! It was horrible!

How had he lived like this before now?!

His master chuckled at his sad whines, and began rubbing his stomach. That _did_ feel nice, even if he couldn’t feel the sloshing of his master’s cum in his stomach. “Oh don’t worry, pretty,” his master cooed softly. “You won’t be empty for long, I promise.”

The Dannsair would’ve perked right up at that, but the look in his master’s eyes made him scared. It wasn’t a nice look. He was torn. He didn’t know if he wanted to do what his master wanted.. but being full again _did_ sound very nice..

He was silent a moment too long and his master had left the bed to go get something. He whimpered quietly, suddenly very uncomfortable.

His eyes widened when he saw his master carrying something _very_ large. “M-master?!” he squeaked, his eyes fixed on the object in terror. He had a very bad feeling he knew where that was going, and he was starting to panic.

“You know, pretty, you are my favorite Dannsair,” his master said conversationally, “and I have had a lot of them. But none of them have ever done what I’m going to do to you, and I doubt any after you ever will.” His master sat on the bed in front of him, and the Dannsair could see that his master also had another length of rope in addition to the object.

His master grabbed his hips and flipped him over, sticking two pillows under his hips and spreading his legs as far apart as possible before tying his ankles to the bed like that. When the Dannsair wiggled a little, he found that the rope ran under the bed between his ankles, and he glanced back at his master fearfully.

“What’s going to happen?” The Dannsair couldn’t keep the whimper from his voice, and his master chuckled.

“You are going to do the great honor of carrying a goblin egg.”

The Dannsair’s eyes got even bigger, and he shook his head frantically. “It won’t fit! It’ll kill me!” He did not want that egg anywhere near his hole! It was too big to fit, and if it did somehow magically fit, if it grew any, it wouldn’t come out!

His master laughed. “It’ll fit!” His master’s claws began stroking his spine. “I’ll make sure it does.” I soft pat on his ass made him jump, and the object was set in front of his face. He saw it was an egg.

The egg was black with green veins, and covered in bumps and ridges. It was the length of his master’s cock, and almost twice as thick at its widest part. That _definitely_ was _not_ going to fit!

His master chuckled at his expression of horror. “Is that what you were worried about? Oh, pretty..” A soft kiss was pressed to the Dannsair’s cheek. “That’s a fully grown common egg. Royal eggs are bigger.

“You’ll have to lay something much larger than that.”

The Dannsair could only whimper in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my universe, male goblins are scaly things, and are actually really big. I therefore thought, “If they’re scaly, they must be reptiles, so they definitely lay eggs.”
> 
> Goblin males have, for lack of a better term, ‘heats’, where they have the overwhelming need to breed and lay their eggs. The more noble the goblin, the larger the egg, because the bloodline is purer. There are cases where goblin nobles and royals have laid eggs in other species, and usually the egg is a ‘blank’, and has nothing in it. If it does have something in it, which is rare, it is often a powerful goblin, who, depending on the species, might be able to use magic..


	2. Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dannsair gets fucked, knocked up, and stuffed full of eggs. He is.. kinda okay with it? But not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go; ovipostion! The thing we’ve all been waiting for!

His master had no need to prepare him this time, seeing as he’d already been fucked. But that didn’t stop him from working the Dannsair open wider with his tongue, and though it felt incredibly good, some small part of him whimpered quietly, worried about how big this thing was going to be.

His master’s tongue was long, and it easily reached his prostrate, and once it found it, it didn’t stop rubbing it until he was a moaning, sobbing mess, crying out from overstimulation. His master had decided that he wanted to control when his Dannsair released very early on, and had slid a ring over the Dannsair’s cock before they had even started, and the ring throbbed painfully, as it denied him yet another orgasm.

He was getting needy, and soon, little pleas dropped from his lips. “M-master! Please..!” His master chuckled quietly, a dark sort of laugh.

“Oh I intend to, pretty,” his master growled, pulling his tongue out. He squeezed the Dannsair’s hips tightly. “I’ll take it off..” The Dannsair could have cried with relief. “Th-thank you, master,” he mewled, but his master wasn’t finished.

“I’ll take it off so you can drain your useless balls dry when I breed you full of my egg.”

The Dannsair would have come right then, but his master hadn’t removed the ring yet. When did he start enjoying this, he wondered? When did he start enjoying being raped everyday and tortured? It was sick, it was wrong, and-

And it felt really good.

As soon as the ring came off, seed coated his master’s fingers. A dark chuckle preceded the cum-covered fingers being shoved into his mouth. The Dannsair licked his master’s fingers clean without thinking about it; he was a dirty pet, and he’d made a mess, of course he was supposed to clean it.

“Oh, good pretty,” his master cooed, pulling his fingers out of the Dannsair’s mouth. The Dannsair felt his master line up with his gaping hole. He whimpered in anticipation. For pain or pleasure, he wasn’t quite sure, but it was going to feel so good!

The first thrust seated his master fully, and dragged a startled cry from his lips. He hadn’t been treated this roughly in some time! It hurt, and he didn’t like it! He wanted it stop, and he tried to convey this to his master, but his master was moving, and each thrust was just as hard as the first, and the air was violently punched from his lungs, leaving him only able to vocalize stuttered noises and incoherent babbling.

“Gonna look so good, pretty,” his master growled, gripping his Dannsair’s hips possessively. “Gonna look so good when you’re all round and can’t move! So full of my egg, I’m gonna stuff you full!” The Dannsair whimpered brokenly in response, as his master’s breathing and thrusts became erratic.

That was when he felt it. The pulsing. His master’s cock would swell and contract, and he heard the grunts of effort above him.

The egg was coming, and he couldn’t escape.

The egg suddenly pressed against his entrance, demanding to pass, and his hole gave in. The egg stretched him wider than he’d ever been, and he shuddered, thinking about how much further it would stretch him on the way out.

But then it hit his prostrate, and he was lost.

He came almost immediately, and he felt his body sucking the egg deeper, pulling it up into him. He felt it leave his master’s cock, and settle heavily inside him, and before he realized what was happening, he was coming again.

He felt so full, and he was sure that his belly had a nice little bulge to it. He sighed happily.

He didn’t know why he was so worried. It felt so nice!

His master was coming inside him, filling him up more, and he realized distantly that the egg was being fertilized. But it felt so very good, he didn’t care. He was full.

His master chuckled tiredly at his whine when he started to pull out. “Aw, poor pretty. Well, we do have to keep that lovely egg of yours safe and inside you, don’t we?” The Dannsair nodded dully. Yes, yes we did. He wanted it to be safe inside him. He was a good doll; he had to keep his master’s precious egg safe. If it fell out, it might break, and that would make him a bad doll.

“Don’t worry,” his master told him, reaching for the bedside table. “I’ve got just the thing to keep it tucked up inside you.” His master pulled out, and before even a little bit of cum escaped his hole, his master pushed a plug into his ass. His hole sucked it in greedily, until it was firmly lodged in his ass.

His master untied him, and lifted the Dannsair up. The Dannsair was too tired to move, and dangled limply from his master’s arms. His master sighed at the amount of cum plastered to the Dannsair’s chest, stomach, and sheets, but turned his attention to the cute little bump in his Dannsair’s stomach. The Dannsair purred as his belly was rubbed. It felt so good, and it meant his master was pleased.

He was tired, though..

He figured a quick little nap wouldn’t be remiss..

The Dannsair fell asleep, purring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be fluff! I don’t know how I ended up with fluff in this world but it’s here.
> 
> Don’t worry though.
> 
> We’ll be back to normal soon.


	3. Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg is messing with the Dannsair's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my universe, goblin eggs release a sort of hormone inside its carrier that keeps the carrier calm. Stress decreases the chance of a healthy birth, so the eggs have developed a way to keep their carriers from stressing. It has a different effect on different races, but the most common symptoms are forgetfulness, hunger, and lethargy.
> 
> In this case, the Dannsair is an elf, so these symptoms plus others are present.
> 
> Read on to see what I mean.

The Dannsair woke up in a nest. There was no other way to describe where he had been left: it was a nest of fluffy blankets and soft pillows, and it made a decent wall around him. There were soft blankets piled on top of him, and he was laying back against something very firm and cool.

He looked up, and was startled to see he was sleeping on his master’s chest. His master was not one for aftercare, so he was confused at this. “Master..?”

His master was immediately awake, and the Dannsair was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace, squishing him to his master. “What is it, pretty?” his master murmured, like he was attempting not to spook the Dannsair. One arm kept the Dannsair pressed to his master’s chest, while the other hand carded through white silky hair. “Are you hungry?”

The Dannsair has to pause and think about that. Well, yes, he was hungry, but he had been concerned about something else...

Oh well.

He nodded. “Yes please, master..” His master smiled at him, and rubbed his stomach lightly. The Dannsair purred; gods that felt good! He could feel the egg when his master rubbed his stomach just right.

“I hope you have room in there,” his master murmured, nuzzling his hair. “You look so cute, you know that pretty? You look cute with that little bump.” The Dannsair blushed. The egg got laid in him only a few hours ago; it couldn’t be that big. He lifted the covers and stared.

There was a noticeable bulge in his stomach, and from his hazy memories, he knew that the egg had been much smaller. There was no way the egg had grown that much in a few hours. How long had he been asleep?!

“Wh-what?!” was his only question. It was the only word his brain could work out.

“You were asleep for a few days pretty,” his master told him, petting his hair, his stomach, really anything. “Your body was probably adjusting to the egg, is all.” Right, he thought, that was all.. and he really shouldn’t worry; he’d heard stress was bad for babies. Besides, he quite enjoyed being pet.. it was so soothing.

“I can’t focus, master,” he muttered, trying not to drift off again on some other thing. His body had been adjusting to the egg? That didn’t sound good.

His mind discarded the thought.

It wasn’t like he really needed to know what happened; it was causing him to stress, and stress was bad for his baby.

His master chuckled. “It’s normal. I bet you can’t even quite grasp what I’m saying, can you?”

Nope. He had stopped listening after ‘it’s normal.’ Instead, he thought about how nice his master’s voice was. It really wasn’t that important anyways.

He was still hungry.

The thought surfaced, and it took forefront in his mind. “I’m hungry..” he told his master. He received a chuckle and a pat on the head. “What for?”

He didn’t know, all he knew was he was hungry.

So, he shrugged, and went back to being cuddled, and let his master call up food. It wasn't his business anyways. It would only stress him out to think about stuff like that, so he just didn't think. 

.

When food arrived, the Dannsair had been dozing off, halfway between sleeping and lucid dreaming. He didn't pay attention to what was said, until his master gently turned his head to the kitchen servant by delicately taking the Dannsair's chin in his grasp and tilting it. "Pretty? The nice goblin here asked you if you were feeling alright," he purred, rubbing the Dannsair's cheek. "Mmmm..." The Dannsair struggled to put his thoughts together, until his brain shut down for a moment. It wasn't long, but it was long enough to worry both the servant and his master, to the point at which his master gently shook him.

He came back to himself after a moment, blinking the haze from his mind. "What were you saying, master?" he asked, voice thin and sleepy. All he wanted was food and a nap. The servant's face, which had been clouded with worry, cleared suddenly. "I-is he.. _carrying_ , my lord?" His master glared at the servant and hissed, grabbing the Dannsair. "So what if he is?!"

The servant held up his hands in a placating gesture. "My lord, I take it this is your first time looking after your carrier?" The Dannsair watched with mild interest as his master's face turned a purple-red color. _His master was blushing._ He wiggled up to kiss his master's cheek. Maybe that would help.

The color stayed, but he did get lots of head pats.

"Yes.." His master focused on the Dannsair. "I have never looked after any of my carriers before.." That made the Dannsair happy. He was the first! That made him a very special doll.

Tiredness hit him full-force. Oh gods he was tired. He was hungry, but not as much as he was tired.

The servant smiled. "I can tell. My wife and I have three children ourselves. If my lord would not mind some advice?" The head pats stopped as his master turned his full attention to the servant and nodded. The Dannsair whined. He wanted head pats. "My lord must take care with his Dannsair," the goblin started, looking at him. "If he gets too stressed, or too excited, the egg may decide to put him to sleep. See? He's starting to fall asleep. My lord needs to keep him awake long enough to eat and drink his fill, then let the egg do what it wants. If it makes him sleepy, then let him sleep. If he wants contact, my lord ought to let him burrow, snuggle, whatever he needs." His master was nodding, and went back to giving the Dannsair head pats. "Is this good for him to eat?" His master held up the plate of plant matter that was brought for the Dannsair. The servant shrugged. "It depends on what the egg wants to eat, my lord."

His master held a piece of soft white lichen to the Dannsair's lips. "Go on, pretty," his master murmured, "eat it." The Dannsair nibbled on it. He didn't know if his baby would like it, after all. But as soon as he swallowed, his hunger returned in full-force, and he quickly ate the rest of the lichen in his master's hand.

As soon as he finished his food, he felt tired. He yawned tiredly and went to sleep.

.

Over the next couple of days, he was woken up intermittently, to eat, drink, and occasionally piss. The egg had apparently changed the way his digestive system behaved, and now instead of solid and liquid waste, it was all liquid. It was strange, but he didn't think about it too much.

The Dannsair was never awake for more than an hour total each day, and each time he awoke, his baby had grown bigger in his belly. It was fun to see how much his baby had grown. At roughly six months, he looked like a woman nearing her third trimester. He wondered how big he'd get by the end of this..

.

By nine months, the Dannsair couldn't move. He laid on his side, because breathing was hard on his back. He thought it should hurt, the stretching of his belly, but it didn't. The thought usually left his head as fast as it came to him, as most things did now. Everything except food, his baby, and his master his brain deemed irrelevant. It was nice.

He was woken from his sleep by a jolt. He cried out, and his master, who had taken to sleeping in the bed with him, woke up immediately. "H-hurts!" the Dannsair choked out, hugging his stomach as best he could. His master's eyes widened.

"Shit!"


	4. Birthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg gets laid. What more needs to be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you are, the birthing of the egg! Please enjoy the Dannsair’s suffering!

The pain was tremendous.

Every muscle in his body hurt, and all of his lower body was trying to get the egg _out_. He screamed when the first contraction hit him, and almost tore the bedsheets he was gripping.

There were encouraging words and lots of petting, but he barely noticed or felt any of it through the blinding pain as the egg began trying to move through him and out.

All the fears of the first night came back. There was no way he could birth this thing and live! He could feel it forcing his insides to move as it pushed towards his entrance.

If it didn’t tear him on the way out, it would be a miracle.

He could only keep pushing and screaming as he tried to get the egg out of his body.

Eventually, its base hit his rim.

He wailed as he was stretched wider than he had ever thought; the pain was immense, and it was the only thing he could think about, and when the base forced its way out, his screaming peaked as the widest part caught on his rim. He thrashed violently, trying to get away from the pain, but it was _still there_!

The Dannsair’s vision whited as he felt something tear, and it slipped out, millimeter by painful millimeter.

The rest of the birth passed in a haze of the same, as the egg tapered towards the top, and while it was painful, it still rubbed nicely against his prostrate. Enough for a hard on, but not enough to make up for the pain.

When the egg was finally out, the Dannsair passed out, in too much pain for anything else.

.

Several hours later, he awoke to an empty room. There was no one here besides him.

He was still laying in the bed he’d given birth in, the bed still covered in blood and other fluids. He wasn’t wearing anything. From what the Dannsair could tell, they’d left him like he’d passed out: naked, filthy, and injured.

It didn’t bother him. He was used to it by now.

That’s what he kept telling himself.

In reality, it hurt so badly he couldn’t breathe. He was choking on his own tears and held-back sobs.

He’d thought they would have healed him, or be present when he woke. Or at least given him clothes to wear.

He’d wanted to hold his egg.

But here he was, left by himself, with no one, and no egg to hold and tell how cute it was. The Dannsair was alone.

He should’ve expected this, he knew. He was just a pretty slave. No one cared about him. His master had just wanted a warm hole for his egg. He doubted he would even be allowed to meet his egg, or child, when it hatched, much less tell them he loved them.

He wanted to die.

He’d wanted death in the beginning, he remembered. He hadn’t wanted _this_. The Dannsair began crying in earnest.

He just wanted to matter to someone. He’d thought he mattered his master because he was pretty and carried his egg. He’d thought that he would _get_ to matter to his egg.

He would never get the chance.

He dragged himself from the bed and whimpered at the sharp pain in his ass. It was still torn.

He staggered to the door, and discovered it was unlocked. He pulled it open.

There was no one in the halls. It was empty. Like a tomb, he thought bitterly. _My_ tomb.

He could hear a faint music above him. A party. A festival, celebrating the birth of an heir to the throne.

He almost laughed.

You would think that the mother of the heir would be invited to their child’s christening.

He went deeper into the halls of the goblin fortress.

.

The Dannsair encountered no one in the tunnels that led below. He had passed through the dungeons in a daze, and had ignored the catcalls and wandering hands.

He had gone deeper.

Soon, he was down in the areas goblins carried torches to light the way, and went in groups, fearing a terrible creature in the dark.

The Dannsair didn’t care. It wasn’t like he was going to get out of here.

He might as well go where no goblin would ever go, and die without goblin hands on him, his body thrown to the wolves.

He would count that as some manner of victory.

He pressed on.

. 

He didn’t know how long he had walked in the darkness, unable to see anything in front of him, stumbling over sharp rocks and slamming into walls.

It didn’t matter.

His foot caught on something, and he fell forward. He didn’t bother to put his hands up to stop himself, figuring it was about that time. If the gods wanted him to die with his brains dashed upon the ground, so be it.

He wasn’t going to complain.

However. He didn’t hit the ground.

He kept falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh. What will happen to the poor Dannsair now?
> 
> I know. I’m terrible. 😈
> 
> I would like to point out that if you are confused by the timeline, and are reading The Punishment, that it does in fact happen before this. I just happened to finish this one first.


End file.
